Otani's Surprise
by ChibiKyubbi9
Summary: Otani and Koizumi make a bet and things get interesting, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy. Rating might change due to later chapters. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Bet

"Man, where is Koizumi?" Otani cried out as he looks at his cell phone.

"The concert's about to start." Otani looks around for his tall girlfriend, Koizumi Risa. Just as he starts to head back to the concert, he sees Koizumi, running towards him, out of breath.

"I-I'm sorry" Koizumi manages to say "I forgot my purse"

"You idiot, how many times are you gonna forget your purse?" Otani yells

"Well I wouldn't have forgotten it if Takato hadn't taken so long with dropping his friend off." Koizumi replied looking down to the ground.

"What kind of an excuse is that? You should know better, after all we've been going out for two years now!" Otani yells out in frustration.

"Well whatever it's my treat today, come on let's go." Otani mumbles as he grabs Koizumi's hand and leads her to the concert stadium, where Umibozu, their favorite artist would be playing.

Otani and Koizumi always enjoyed the Umibozu concerts together and it's not often that they get to hang out. With Otani learning to be a teacher in college and Koizumi being in fashion school, it's rare for them to be together like this.

Otani and Koizumi are just leaving the stadium, and they are talking about the concert as they usually do.

"Man, that concert was the best!" Otani exclaims in excitement.

"Yeah it was! I loved the first song he played, the chorus was awesome!" Koizumi chimes in happily.

"I'm sorry Otani." Koizumi mutters.

"Huh? For what?" Otani asks.

"For forgetting my purse, and for being late." Koizumi stutters out as tears start rolling off of her cheeks.

"Koizumi…. here take this." Otani mutters as he hands her a napkin.

Koizumi accepts the napkin and rubs her eyes with it.

"Thank you Otani" Koizumi says.

"Hey do you want to do some Karaoke now that the concert is over with?" Otani asks happily.

"I'm sorry, Otani but I have to study for a test on Monday. I need all the time I can get." Koizumi replies sadly.

"Huh? I thought you were free tonight, you amazon!" Otani yells as he points at Koizumi.

"Well excuse me for having a test on Monday!" Koizumi yells back as she smacks him on the head.

"Ow! You wanna start something, you idiot?" Otani angrily yells as he rubs his head.

"I sure do, after all I could probably beat you anyway, because you're such a shrimp!" Koizumi retaliates.

"What'd you say? Alright let's have a bet- whoever gets the best score on their next test the loser gets to do whatever the winner wants, no questions asked. Well are you up for it, amazon?" Otani explains.

"Alright, it's a bet, but don't be sad when you see that I win!" Koizumi says confidently.

"Yeah right, I'll be the one that wins this bet and then you'll have to buy me anything I want!" Otani yells out in confidence.

With the bet now made, Otani and Koizumi both go to their dorms and study for their tests.

"Well my test is on Thursday, so I'll have more time than Koizumi will, I got this in the bag." Otani mutters sleepily.

End of Chapter 1

So sorry if this is kinda long, this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me! I own nothing, Lovely Complex goes to their rightful creators. Well please rate and review, oh and also feedback on how to make this better would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Study Crazy

Koizumi shuts the door to her dorm room and sits down in her chair. She starts to open up a book.

"Now it's time to study!" Koizumi mutters in confidence as she picks up her stylist book.

Koizumi studies furiously, not stopping for anything, even to eat. She studies and studies all into the night, then her cell phone rings.

"Huh? Who would be texting me at this time?" Koizumi wonders as she picks up her phone.

"Oh it's Nobu-chan." Koizumi whispers.

Hey Risa, I'm coming back from Hokkaido and I was wondering if all of us could hang out again, Chiharu and Suzuki are coming as well, you could bring Otani too. –Nobu-chan ^.^

"AHHHHHH! WHY DOES THIS TEST HAVE TO BE ON MONDAY!" Koizumi yells in frustration as she throws her book against the wall.

"Well I guess I can't go see Nobu-chan then." Koizumi decides.

She texts Nobu-chan back and then continues to study, even though it was already past midnight. She picks up her book and continues to study, when she hears a knock at her door.

"Now what's up?" Koizumi sighs as she answers the door.

To her surprise she sees Otani at the door, looking impatient.

"Finally you answer to me" Otani yells out.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Koizumi asks confused.

"What? You really don't know? I tried texting you earlier, but you didn't respond. I got worried so I came here to check on you." Otani explains, blushing.

"Otani…" Koizumi says.

"Anyway what are you doing? It's already 10 o'clock; shouldn't you be ready to go?" Otani asks.

"Huh? Ten o'clock? That can't be right." Koizumi says bewildered as she looks at her cell phone. But sure enough her phone said 10 o'clock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I studied all night?" Koizumi shrieks

"Wait you mean you studied all night? You really are an idiot." Otani moans

"Huh? I'm the idiot? I've got a test to study for, I need to study. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to study some more." Koizumi yells as she shuts the door in Otani's face.

"Hey Koizumi, open up!" Otani yells as he bangs on her door.

"No, I need to study!" Koizumi yells as she speaks through the cracked door.

"I said open up!" Otani yells as he pushes the door open.

Otani pushes the door open and falls on top of Koizumi, Koizumi is surprised and lays still.

"Listen Koizumi, why did you study so much? It's not healthy you know." Otani asks her, concerned.

"Well, I- I wanted to win that bet Otani- and..." Koizumi trails off as she starts to cry.

Otani looks at her, still concerned. "Go on Koizumi."

"and I wanted to prove to you that I'm not an idiot." Koizumi finishes before she starts crying again.

"Koizumi…" Otani mutters as he gets up. He starts to help Koizumi up, who is still crying. He then goes to her room to get a box of tissues.

"Here, take these." Otani says quickly as he puts the box of tissues in her hands.

"Thanks Otani" Koizumi utters as she wipes her eyes.

"Listen Koizumi, you need to get some rest. I'll let Nobu and Nakao know the situation. Then after a well deserved nap, you can hang out with us later, ok?" Otani suggests as he gives her a big smile.

"But I'm not tired." Koizumi shouts before she falls asleep.

"Whoa there, Koizumi." Otani says surprised as he catches her.

Otani then proceeds to go to Koizumi's room, nothing has really changed. Her room was a crème color, but it had rabbit posters, Umibozu posters and pictures of their days at Maido Academy hung on the walls. Her cell phone in Otani's hands, he puts it on her wooden dresser and then puts Koizumi on her bed.

"Man, for how tall she is, you would think she wouldn't weigh that much." Otani mutters to himself as he puts the covers over her. Afterwards he puts a note on her dresser, letting Koizumi know that he left and to meet them at Ikebe at 4. He then closes the door and proceeds to leave her campus.

Otani then proceeds to text Nobu-chan letting her know about Koizumi.

"Ahh, now that that's done with, I might as well go say hi to Nobu-chan. I can't wait for Koizumi." Otani decides

So Otani goes to Nakao's house, considering that Nobu-chan would love to see Nakao first. He rings on Nakao's doorbell. Nakao them answers the door.

"Hey, there Otani. Come on in." Nakao greets Otani, with his goofball smile.

"Thanks Nakao. Is Nobu-chan here?" Otani asks Nakao as he enters the house.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in my room. You can go and say hi to her." Nakao informs Otani, pointing upstairs.

"Alright, I'll go say hi to her." Otani tells Nakao as he goes upstairs.

Otani proceeds to go to Nakao's room, he opens the door and sees Nobu-chan, who looks at Otani angrily.

"Nobu-chan?" Otani stammers, feeling that he was in danger; he tries to leave Nakao's room, when Nobu-chan grabs him by the shoulders and starts shaking him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU OTANI?" Nobu-chan yells at Otani, who is being shaken at the moment.

"I- I don't know- what you're- talking about." Otani struggles to say.

"I mean what did you do to make Risa pass out?" Nobu-chan says angrily, as she finally stops shaking him.

"I didn't do nothing wrong." Otani says with defiance.

"Don't lie to me, Otani." Nobu-chan mutters angrily.

"Uh, well we made a bet, and uh…" Otani trails off before Nobu-chan grabs him again.

"A BET? WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Nobu-chan yells out fiercely.

"Calm down Nobu-chan, calm down! Here let me explain," Otani says calmly.

So Otani sits down and explains what the bet was and how it started, Nakao came in the room at that point and heard about the bet as well.

"So that's what happened" Nakao said softly.

"I think the bet is stupid, letting your girlfriend study until she passes out, shame on you Otani." Nobu-chan says as she starts to cry.

"Yeah Otani, shame on you." Nakao repeats to Otani.

"How was I supposed to know she would study all night like that?" Otani asks angrily.

"Well you should know your girlfriend well enough by now, after all it's been two years. Right darling?" Nobu-chan asks Nakao lovingly.

"Right" Nakao responds lovingly.

"AHHHH! You're not helping!" Otani shouts angrily.

Nobu-chan and Nakao start to laugh, but then the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that is." Nakao asks himself as he gets up to answer the door.

"Hi Chiharu, hey there Suzuki" Nakao greets warmly.

"Ah, Suzuki and Chiharu are here! Let's go and say hello Otani!" Nobu-chan says ecstatically as he grabs Otani by the arm.

"Wh- what? Whoa" Otani stutters as he is being dragged by Nobu-chan.

Nobu-chan and Nakao explain why Risa isn't here and everyone talks like they were all in high school again. Just then Otani happens to look at the clock.

"Hey guys, it's already 3 o'clock." Otani motions to his friends.

"Really? Then we should get going." Chiharu suggests.

"Good idea." Nobu-chan comments.

"Then let's go." Suzuki says as he gets up

Everyone leaves Nobu-chan's house and they head off to Ikebe, their favorite restaurant. Will Risa wake up in time? Read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: Late Start

Koizumi wakes up feeling groggy, and it feels like she has been in bed all day. She looks at her dresser.

"Huh? A note." Koizumi takes the notes and reads it to herself.

Dear Koizumi,

I put you in bed because I figured if you were to lay on the floor you'd never be able to get up. Anyway as soon as you do get up, meet me and the others at Ikebe at 4. Don't be late.

-Otani

"Wait 4 o'clock?" Koizumi ponders as she looks at her clock. She picks up her alarm clock, only to have it say 5:30.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" Koizumi shrieks as she runs to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Koizumi takes a lightning fast shower, she gets, dressed, and then bolts out the door.

"I'll get there, guys. I just hope they're still there." Koizumi thinks to herself as she sprints from campus.

Meanwhile at Ikebe…

"Maybe we should get going." Otani suggests as he looks at his cell phone, which now says 5:50.

"Now don't be ridiculous, Otani! We'll wait here for her." Nobu-chan says sternly.

"Besides, she's probably on her way here now, right Suzuki?" Nakao asks Suzuki.

"Right" Suzuki says as he nods in agreement.

While Otani and the others wait for Koizumi, the sky gets darker and darker. Finally when, they are just about to leave, Koizumi comes running towards them.

"You're late." Otani grumbles

"Sorry, I just took a long nap." Koizumi says as she laughs a little bit.

"Ah, what am I gonna do with you?" Otani groans as he rubs his head.

"Oh, Risa-chan, here's your food. We all figured you would be hungry." Chiharu says as she gives Risa the box.

"Oh wow! Thanks you guys." Risa says gratefully as she takes the food.

So Otani, Koizumi and the others have a fun time, getting fireworks and going to the beach. After a fun filled evening, everyone goes home, Koizumi and Otani are walking back to Koizumi's dorm.

"Hey Otani, how did I end up in my bed? Last I remember is talking to you." Koizumi asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Otani tells her, blushing.

"You can tell me." Koizumi says as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I- I well, uh, I kinda tucked you in bed." Otani stutters, blushing a very deep red.

"Otani, thank you." Koizumi says also blushing.

They finally reach Koizumi's dorm room, and Koizumi is opens the door to her dorm room.

"Otani, I had a lot of fun today!" Koizumi tells him as she gives him a big smile.

"Yeah I did too." Otani tells her as he gives her a big hug.

"Otani…" Koizumi whispers as she hugs him back.

"Hey Koizumi…" Otani asks.

"Yeah?" Koizumi says to him.

Otani takes her hand as he leads her to sit on the floor, and he kisses her on the lips. Koizumi enjoys the kiss, they haven't kissed in a while, so it felt really good, and it was longer than usual, but Koizumi didn't care, as long as she was with Otani. With the kiss now over and done, Koizumi went back to her dorm to go to sleep, with it being 10 o'clock. Now all she has to do is to get the best grade possible on her test tomorrow and she'll defiantly beat Otani. What will Koizumi's test results be? Read the next chapter to find out.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4: Nerve Wracking Test

Koizumi goes into her class, nervous about the test that will be given in only a few minutes. As anxiety piles up, she grabs her textbook, so she may study her material for a few more minutes.

"Man, I hope I can get a good grade on this test." Koizumi mutters to herself.

Unfortunately for Koizumi time is up for her to study, and her teacher has handed out the tests. Koizumi puts her book away, and looks at the test.

"Huh? When did we go over this?" Koizumi wonders as she looks through the other questions. She looks though them over and over but she could only find a couple that she knew the answers to.

"AHHHHH! WHY CAN'T I FIGURE THESE OUT?" Koizumi accidentally yells out.

"Shhhh" Koizumi's classmates said.

Feeling angry and confused, Koizumi finishes the test, but with most of the answers being guesses. Before she knew it, all of her classes were over and Koizumi headed to her dorm room. She puts her backpack on the floor and lays down on her bed.

"Man, now I wish me and Otani didn't have this stupid bet." Koizumi mutters angrily.

She knew that there was no way that she could possibly win this bet, so she made a list of the things that Otani might want her to do. However the longer the list got, the more furious she got, she didn't want to do any of these things that Otani might have her do, but she knew that she had no way of scoring higher on this test.

"Ah, might as well tell Otani that he won." Koizumi says as she goes to pick up her phone, when she gets a knock at the door.

"Huh, I wonder who it is?" Koizumi questions as she answers the door.

And who is at her door but Otani, smiles and all. He seemed very cheerful, which was unusual for Otani, because he hates Mondays.

"Hey Koizumi how did you do on that test of yours?" Otani asks her.

"T-the test, I did uh, you know fine, I guess." Koizumi stutters out.

Otani stares at her for a bit, then he bursts out in laughter.

"Aw man, you totally failed it didn't you!" Otani manages to say as he continues to laugh.

"Stop it Otani, and remember I always got the higher tests scores out of the two of us back at Maido Academy." Koizumi says with a smirk.

This stops Otani from laughing all at once. It was true that Koizumi did get higher test scores than he did, but it was only by only a couple of points.

"Like any of that matters now, that was back in high school. And besides, I'm gonna ace my test no matter what!" Otani yells with confidence as he points at her.

With that being said Otani leaves to go to work, and they say their good-byes, Koizumi closes her door and sits back on her bed.

"Ah, I just hope that I get the higher score like I used to." Koizumi wishes as she begins to pull out her homework. As Otani leaves her campus to go to work, something now worries him. Otani has been having wet dreams of Koizumi for the past couple of weeks. As Otani began to decide of what he wants Koizumi to do, he could only think of one thing. And it was that he wanted to have sex with her.

That's the end of Chapter 4. Hope you like this. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I had school work to do and stuff like that. I hope you enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Things Happen

With Thursday approaching fast, Otani had to study quickly if he wanted to win this bet. However this wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. Not only is he having wet dreams of Koizumi in his sleep, he gets 'excited' at the most random times.

"Man I gotta memorize these vocabulary words." Otani mutters furiously, when he happens to look down and notices a tent in his pants.

"Ugh, not again!" Otani yells out.

Luckily for him, his roommate wasn't at the dorm with him, so Otani decides to take care of his little problem. He unzips his pants and pulls out his member. He starts to stroke it and he closes his eyes. He imagines Koizumi's gentle hands stroking him, while she is making out with him.

"Mmmmm, Koizumi." Otani mumbles.

Koizumi's hand goes faster and faster, and Otani just can't take it anymore.

"KOIZUMI!" Otani cries out as he comes underneath his desk.

Panting heavily Otani opens his eyes. He decides to clean up the mess before his roommate comes back. After Otani has thoroughly scrubbed the desk he goes back to studying for his test. Since Koizumi was busy today he just decided to focus on studying. Since today was Wednesday, he would try to study as much as possible. After studying for 7 hours, Otani decides to go to sleep.

He goes into class feeling prepared for this test. Class starts and everyone falls silent.

"You may start the test." Otani's teacher announced.

Otani looks at his test paper. He saw a lot of questions that he knew and he answered them with supersonic speed. He finally got to the last section of the test paper. It was the essay portion, and Otani wasn't really fond of essays. Unfortunately this essay was worth 25 points, so he had to get this right. But the more he looks at it, the more frustrated he gets.

"WHY CAN'T I ANSWER THIS!?" Otani yells.

"Shhhhh" Otani's classmates said.

Otani tried his best to fill out the essay portion, but he wasn't very confident. To his surprise the rest of the day flew by very quickly and he was on his way to visit Koizumi. He knocks on her door, and Koizumi lets him in.

"Hey Otani, how did you do on your test?" Koizumi asks.

"I did great! I probably got a hundred percent!" Otani tells her happily

Koizumi couldn't believe this, there was no way he could have gotten a hundred percent. If that was the case, then Koizumi would be in trouble.

"There's no way that little brain of yours could have absorbed that much knowledge." Koizumi teases.

"Hey my brain is not small. Your brain is probably so big that you couldn't find the information you were looking for." Otani retorts.

And so their teasing went on for a while, when they decided to sit on the couch and watch TV, when they saw a commercial for the next Umibozu concert.

"Aw, I wish I could go to the concert" Koizumi whines.

"Hey Koizumi, look at this." Otani says as he pulls out two tickets for the Umibozu concert.

"Kyahhhh! Oh my god! Otani, I love you!" Koizumi cries out as she tackles him on the couch.

But when Koizumi tackles him on the couch, she rubs up against his pants and Otani moans.

"Otani, are you ok?" Koizumi asks as she moves her hand again causing Otani to moan some more.

"Nnngh, Koizumi." Otani mutters as his face turns bright red.

"Otani, your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Koizumi asks as she moves her hand again and puts her forehead against his.

"Koizumi." Otani mutters, his face getting redder.

Koizumi keeps on rubbing Otani in that same spot and he starts to breathe heavily, his climax was coming soon. He didn't want to cum right now, but this felt so good, he didn't want it to stop. Koizumi tries to change positions to try to get some medicine, then all of a sudden she sees Otani shudder and he begins to calm down.

"Otani what was that? Are you all right?" Koizumi asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, listen Koizumi I gotta go, so see ya." Otani says quickly while running out of her dorm room. He quickly runs back to his dorm room and he closes the door.

"So tired, gonna go sleep." Otani mumbles.

So Otani goes to sleep early for the night without finishing his homework. He only wished that Koizumi knew what she was doing to him tonight.

And that's the end of chapter 5. Sorry about this way over-due update. I tried to find my flash-drive and I couldn't find it anywhere. The rating for this story will be changed, and I'm also working on another fanfic so I might not be able to update this as fast as I would like to. Also I was sick two weeks ago as to why I didn't update it then. Reviews and comments/suggestions would be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shocking Truth

Koizumi was confused as to why Otani left without even finishing the movie. She decides to call Nobu-chan to see what she thought of Otani's behavior.

"Hey Nobu-chan what's up?" Koizumi asks Nobu-chan on her cell phone.

"Nothing much, I thought you were hanging out with Otani tonight?" Nobu-chan inquires.

"Well we were, but then he suddenly left early." Koizumi tells her.

"Really? That's odd, did you do anything to upset him?" Nobu-chan asks.

"No, I just asked him if he was ok, because his face was all red for some reason." Koizumi tells her.

"Why was his face red, Koizumi?" Nobu-chan asks.

"Well I gave him a big hug because he got us tickets to the latest Umibozu Concert and I guess I rubbed up against his leg or something because he started moaning and calling my name."

"Risa, what else did you do?" Nobu-chan asks.

"Well I tried to lean forward to see if he was ok, and I rubbed against his leg again cause he kept on moaning. I went to get some medicine and then he shuddered and calmed down. Why do you ask?" Koizumi says.

"Risa, I think you have no idea of what you just did to Otani." Nobu-chan tells her.

"What did I do? I didn't make him sick or anything did I?"

"No, but um you made him feel VERY good."

"I don't follow." Koizumi tells her.

"You made Otani cum Risa."

"What does that mean, Nobu-chan?" Koizumi asks.

"Didn't you pay attention in Health class Risa? Look it up online, that will give you the answer you need." Nobu-chan informs.

"Alright Nobu-chan I'll do that. Well thanks for the advice. I'll talk to you later." Koizumi says as she hung up her phone.

Well, well it seems that Koizumi has some research to do. What will she find out? Tune in next time. Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't really feel like typing a long chapter today. My new fanfic will be out soon though.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reality Sets In

Koizumi sat on her bed in disbelief. She had taken Nobu-chan's advice and looked up some things on the internet.

"I can't believe I made Otani cum like that." Koizumi said softly.

She made a mental note to go and see Otani tomorrow, and hopefully clear up this whole mess.

The next day…

"Man, I'm so nervous. I just hope I won this bet." Koizumi mutters to herself as she knocks on Otani's door with her test score in her hand.

Otani opens the door with his test score in hand, and with a happy look on his face.

"Hey Koizumi come in." Otani says happily.

"Let's compare test scores, shall we?" Koizumi asks.

And so they compare test scores, Koizumi got 83%, while Otani got 83%.

"HUH?!" Otani and Koizumi both shout out at once.

"How is this possible?" Otani asks.

"The heck if I know!" Koizumi tells him.

They didn't know what to do about the bet, since the winner was supposed to get whatever they wanted from the loser. They never said anything about a tie. They finally decided they would both get something from the other person, to be fair and all.

"Ok, so who gets to go first?" Otani asks Koizumi.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors." Koizumi suggests.

And so they played rock, paper, scissors. They tied twice, and on the third game Otani won.

"Alright you won Otani, now what do you want?" Koizumi asks him.

Otani gets up and moves towards Koizumi, pausing to look at her for a second, he kisses her on the lips.

"Otani is a kiss all you wanted?" Koizumi asks.

"No, Koizumi. I want more." Otani tells her, his face all red.

"What do you mean by more?" Koizumi asks.

Otani goes and kisses her again, with more passion this time. Koizumi is amazed by how good she's feeling. She's never experienced this kind of pleasure before. Otani presses against her body, and Koizumi loves it. Otani then stops kissing her.

"That's what I mean by more. I won't force you to do it now, but sometime in the future, ok?" Otani tells her.

"Otani, I want to do it though." Koizumi tells him.

"Are you sure Koizumi? I can wait you know." Otani tells her.

Koizumi gets up and kisses Otani on the lips. She then starts grinding against him, and Otani gets turned on instantly.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Koizumi asks.

And that is the end for this chapter, folks. I can't believe I'm almost done with this story! Thanks to those who have reviewed this, also check out my other fanfic called: The Untold Story of the Hoenn Saga.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heated

Koizumi and Otani went into Otani's room, and then began to make out. Otani's tongue begged entrance to Koizumi's mouth and Koizumi let it in.

"Oh, Otani." Koizumi moaned

Otani and Koizumi stopped kissing, to get some air. Then Koizumi unbuttoned Otani's shirt.

"Let's pick things up shall we?" Koizumi say seductively.

Koizumi took off Otani's shirt, and felt his chest. Otani gasped as Koizumi touched the fabric of his pants. She unbuttoned his pants, and slowly pulled them down. The only clothing on Otani was his boxers.

"Let's get rid of those." Koizumi said as she put her hand on top of his member.

She took them off and she saw Otani's 8 inch member standing tall and proud.

"Here Koizumi, let me help you now." Otani told her.

Otani takes off her shirt and bra, and Otani feels Koizumi's breasts. Koizumi moans in pleasure of this new sensation. Otani then removes her pants, and all that she had on was her panties, which were wet.

"Let's take these off." Otani says as he removes her panties.

They then resume making out, and Otani ends up on top of Koizumi.

"Is this going to hurt, Otani?" Koizumi asks.

"Nakao told me that it will hurt for you for a bit. But then it feels really nice." Otani told her.

Otani then proceeds to his drawer, and pulls out some lube. Luckily his roommate bought him some. He then puts some lube on his member.

He then inserts his member into Koizumi. Koizumi screams out at first, due to the intrusion. Otani makes out with her to try to numb her of the pain.

"Is it ok to move now, Koizumi?" Otani asks her.

"Yes, you can move." Koizumi tells him.

Otani begins to thrust into Koizumi, who screams out in ecstasy.

"YESSS! FASTER OTANI!" Koizumi screams.

Otani thrusts faster and faster, while Koizumi grinds against him, creating a nice rhythm.

"Koizumi. I'm getting close." Otani tells her, panting.

"M- me too." Koizumi tells him.

Otani begins to pick up the pace, and Koizumi grinds faster as well.

"KOIZUMI!" Otani yells out.

Otani cums inside of Koizumi, as well as on the bed sheets, this causes Koizumi to cum as well. Panting heavily, Otani pulls his member out of Koizumi and lies down beside her, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Alright, now what do you want?" Otani asks Koizumi.

Koizumi ponders this for a moment, and then she got the perfect idea.

"I want to be married to you Otani." Koizumi tells him.

"I think that can be arranged. But we might have to wait awhile for that to happen." Otani tells her.

"Ok!" Koizumi says with a big smile on her face.

And that is the end, folks! Thanks to those who have reviewed. Let me know how I did on this scene. This was my first time doing a sex scene, and I want to know if I did good or not. Be sure to check my other story as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue: The Wedding

It's been two years since Otani proposed to me, and that was probably the best day of my life. We had decided get married within two years, to make sure we had enough money to afford the costs and all. Chiharu and Nobu-chan would be my bridesmaids of course. Our wedding day was tomorrow and there was something I had to tell Otani before the wedding.

"Hey Koizumi, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Otani said in his tuxedo.

I went up to Otani and the others and spoke very softly, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried out in unison

"Risa! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Chiharu asked.

"And I thought you would be the last one to have kids." Nobu-chan said with a grin on her face.

"Koizumi, I don't know what to say, but I'm really glad! Do you know the gender of our child yet?" Otani asked.

"No, not yet. We'll go to the doctor in a couple of weeks and we'll find out then." Koizumi told him.

"Well come on, it's time for the wedding!" Nakao said with vigor.

I walked down the isle and saw all of our friends, even Maity sensei and Kohori were there, and Seiko was there as well. I got up at the altar and I've seen Otani look more handsome than now. He took my hand and I noticed Otani looked taller than usual, then I noticed he was standing on a mini stool; however it was covered by some flowers, so it wasn't noticed by the crowd.

"Do you Otani, take Koizumi to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Otani said.

"And do you Koizumi, take Otani to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Koizumi said.

"Than by the powers vested in me, you may kiss the bride."

Otani and I kissed and we walked down the isle together. There was the after party and there was cake involved of course, but I didn't drink because of my pregnancy. This was the dream that I had wanted for so long, and this was a reality, everyday was going to be a new adventure, especially with a baby on the way. I just hope our child won't be as short as Otani!


End file.
